A large screen display device, as shown in FIG. 1, can be formed by assembling unit plasma display panels A, B, C and D. The unit plasma panel used in manufacturing a large screen is called a multi-typed plasma display panel.
When a multi-typed plasma display panel is assembled as described above, a seam area is formed on adjacent sides 5 of each panel. The seam area includes a seal line for sealing sides of the multi-typed plasma display panel.
The multi-typed plasma display panel is manufactured by cutting a rear substrate 10 of FIG. 2 and a front substrate 20 of FIG. 3 in a predetermined size, arranging the rear substrate 10 and the front substrate 20 and coating a seal line 26 and then combining the rear substrate 10 and the front substrate 20.
In particular, a plurality of barrier ribs 12 and a plurality of address electrodes 14 are formed alternately in the rear substrate 10 in a vertical direction, and a plurality of electrodes 22 (electrodes X and Y) are formed horizontally in the front substrate 20.
In order to combine the rear substrate 10 and the front substrate 20, each substrate is cut according to a predetermined vertical cut line H and a horizontal cut line I. The vertical cut line H and the horizontal cut line I are defined in a certain area at the side of a display area.
After the rear substrate 10 and the front substrate 20 are cut, they are arranged up and down as shown in FIG. 4, where the seal line is coated, and the rear substrate 10 and the front substrate 20 are sealed and exhausted.
In a conventional multi-typed plasma display panel of FIG. 4, the penetration of the seal line 26 is generated in a portion cut by the horizontal cut line I like the area E1, as shown in FIG. 5, due to a gap formed by the barrier rib 12.
As shown in said FIG. 5, if the seal line penetrates into the vertical cross-section, the penetration not only causes contamination of the side light emitting area of the multi-typed plasma display panel but also enlarges the seam area.
Moreover, in the cross-section cut by the horizontal cut line H as the E2 area of FIG. 4, the seal line 26 is coated on the top of the barrier rib 12 located in the most outside barrier rib, as shown in FIG. 6, which results in enlargement of a vertical gap of the panel, thereby generating mis-discharge at operation. Furthermore, in the FIG. 6, the seal line 26 also penetrates into a discharge cell, which causes contamination of the light emitting area and enlarges the seam area.
In addition, in the conventional multi-typed plasma display panel, outgasing is generated by the unstable sealing operation, thereby degrading reliability and durability of the product.